


Coming Back Home

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, End of War, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mer!Lance, Reunions, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: It has been a long time since Lance last saw his mother.And he reflects this as they get closer and closer to finally reuniting.





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to play around with.
> 
> My favorite episode in season two was the underwater one. With of course the space mall being a second.
> 
> So I had this idea pop into my head and decided to throw it out there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I might make more aus of this.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE! 
> 
> This story was moved from my old account to this one! It is not been stolen just moved! 83

Lance could still remember the face of his mother, Queen Luxia, before he was chosen. He could remember her kind face and her loving hold. He could remember his siblings always snickering at how much of a mama's boy he was. But, he never cared for a part of him wanted to spend as much time with his mother as possible. When Lance remember those times he wonders if his younger self knew the fate he would soon thrust into. 

Deep down knowing that one day he could be taken away from her just as so many others were taken during the choosing. An event that happened once every four months on their people where their Galra would come not for just their resources, but for them as well.

The choosing was something that his mother and the people agreed upon in order to keep the survival of their planet and home. The Galra see them as nothing more then pets or displays taking interest in only their aquatic beauty. They would come and taken a certain amount of people and in return would allow them freedom to do as pleased as long as they continued to give sources once a month.

It was better than being completely annihilated as so many others species had been fated with.

Lance was still young just a little guppy that stayed by his mother's side or his many siblings hips. Lance along with many of his family had hoped that he wouldn't be chosen. Hoping his uninteresting colors of dark and light browns would deter the Galra from taking any interest in him.

It was a hope that never came through.

One minute Lance was sleeping beside his siblings and snuggling into the warmth of their bodies. The next moment he awoken to screams of his mother and older siblings as he was brought in the arms of an aquatic android. The Empire made them to be the warrens of their village making sure they were doing as they were told.

Lance was too disoriented to know what was going on until he was placed in a glass sphere. He immediately cried out for his mother who begged the android to not take him. But, they did not listen for they were just machines doing what they were program to do. 

They held no remorse in taking loved ones from families.

The last thing Lance could remember was the anguished look of his mother as the metal doors to the air craft he was in closed shut.

He wondered how his mother was?

“Lance? How're you feeling today?”

“I don't know.... I am nervous....” Lance mumbled, fidgeting on the spot as he looked at the water's surface. Looking down at his reflection that held fear in his eyes along with excitement. He soon looked over to Shiro, his savior, his friend and his ocean. Reaching out to touch him and shivering at the warmth he loved about the other. 

Shiro was everything to Lance for he was the one that taught Lance freedom. He was the one that taught Lance warmth and he was the one that taught Lance in how to live and not survive. Shiro was also the one to shatter the clutches the Empire once had on him. He could still remember how the class to his enclosure cracked and shaped like spider webs before falling apart. He could remember falling along with the water into strong arms and a voice that reassured him that he was safe. 

Shiro gave him so many gifts. 

And the final gift... Shiro was going to reunite him with his family. 

“We're almost to the planet. Allied forces were able to push out all the Empire's soldiers.” Shiro informed, making Lance feel happiness and joy for his people.

“... And the Queen?” Lance asked, hands reaching out in order to take Shiro's hand. Shiro smiled fondly at Lance before bringing him into his lap as the two relaxed on the stairs of the pool. 

“Queen Luxia is alive and well. She's currently rebuilding the village and the world from the abuse the Empire placed onto it.” Shiro whispered, making Lance trill with bliss and happiness.

But, even with all these good news Lance still felt a anxious and fearful. It had been a long time since he's seen his family and he's changed both inside and out. It showed in the way that Lance could breathe properly out of the water's gently embrace and how he was able to stay out of the water for long periods of time.

There were scars all over his body from the years of captivity as Zarkon's pet fish. The brand of the Empire as clear as day on his hind and something he'll forever have to keep with him. But, Zarkon is gone and so is Lotor. The Empire is grumbling and they only need to silence the remaining officials before the universe was finally free.

Keith and the Blade of Marmora were already working with the planet Galra. Taking up leadership and taking the biggest step of healing for the people who also suffered under the tyrant's rule. It was something Lance knew was happening to the galran people as he watched them die under the hands of the ruler that spout glory for the people. He watched many villages and cities considered weak burn in the flames of rage of a power hungry mongrel. 

Lance had seen and done many things after Shiro had gotten him out of his cage. He had killed in order to protect Keith for he had already suffered and loss so much to loose his life. He had stolen in order to bring Hunk the things he needed to help Coran in order to bring them relief as the weight of war burdened their shoulders. He had fought for the Allura who was overwhelmed by ignorant planet leaders in order to give a little warmth in the eyes that were just as cold as ice. He would interrogate enemies to find Matt and Sam Holt in order to defeat the horrible nightmares that Pidge would experience. 

He was not like his people.

He was different.

And he knew he would not stay with his people once he sees them. His fate, his life and his home was in the Castle of Lions where his Ocean and his family stayed. Even Pidge and Hunk, the two that also wanted to go home the most stated that they will not stay on earth.

Their lives were forever in the stars now.

So he was fearful of the rejection he could face. He was fearful on the expressions of his siblings and his mother could have for him once they laid their eyes on him. He was fearful to know if all of his siblings were even alive as he already found one dead as the Voltron Alliance also worked in freeing his people from being pets and slaves.

“Lance?” Shiro whispered, getting Lance to lean in to give the other a small chaste kiss.

“I'm scared.” Lance admitted, making Shiro pull him a little closer. Their hands clenching to the point of painful as they could only imagine what could happen. Queen Luxia does not know Lance would be coming to the planet. All she knows is that Voltron Paladins and the Princess wanted to check if everything was going well.

Lance was always known for his surprises.

But, this might be a little too big.

Lance's ears twitched and he opened his eyes to see the others coming around him. All snuggling up to Shiro and himself to show their support. Keith was at his other side resting his furry head on his shoulders as the half-galran wrapped his tail around the two. Pidge wiggled her way into his arms getting a little laughs from everyone while Hunk, Matt, Allura and Coran surrounded them all like a protective barrier.

“We're here for you.” Pidge promised, making Lance breathe in deep before letting everything out.

“Thank you...” Lance whispered, before everything went into silence yet again. But, eventually they all had to get up for the alarms sounded off signaling that they were breaking through the planet's atmosphere.

Shiro had picked up Lance bridal style and immediately started marching to the hangars. Everyone else made their way to their lions as well and they all awaited nervously as the ship slowly landed on the ice that decorated the surface of the planet. All were worried for Lance and eyes filled with determination to protect him if things were to go south. 

“I love you.” Lance spoke, using both his hands to gently turn Shiro's face in order for their lips to meet. The kiss was long and yet gentle as the two took comfort in each other. When they departed they couldn't help laughing as they heard a groan on the comms from all Paladins.

“Come on guys!”

“PDA JAR!”

“Shiro, please...”

“I'm getting cavities! Here comes the cavities!”

“I think their love is rather lovely.”

“Alright! Everyone ready to depart?” Shiro asked, blushing a little as his shoulders shook with laughter. Getting a confirmation all the lions departed into the ocean and made their ways through the waters towards the village of Lance's home.

When they arrived at the border they could see the welcoming committee of the village. All cheering and celebrating for they were told the battles all had finally come to an end on the Empire that gave so much agony. And there... right in the middle surrounded by guards and a few of his eldest siblings....

Was his mother.

Queen Luxia.

“It's mom.” Lance whispered, reaching out to touch the screen that showed his beautiful mother. She was still perfect as Lance remembered her and Lance could see that she was also as strong as ever with how powerful she stood in front of the people.

All the lions stopped before releasing their Paladins growling in reassurance to all the nervous paladins. Lance wrapping around Shiro as waters so painfully familiar surrounded them. They did not leave just yet and allowed Allura and Matt to greet the welcoming crew first.

It would give Lance time to gather the small courage he had left. Again Lance could hear those rumbles from the lions giving him a calm over his body that shook with the anxiety that bloomed in his heart. 

“Princess Allura and Paladins of Voltron I, Queen Luxia, humbly welcome you to our village. We thank you for ending the Empire's rule along with the helping to get my people's freedom who were taken.” Queen Luxia spoke, her voice smooth and light.

Soothing to the ear as if she was almost singing as she looked at them all. Lance felt calm when he heard her voice and moved to take shelter behind Shiro as they waited for their cue. They watched as the two talked and how Hunk joined the group while Pidge and Keith stayed behind.

They would be the extra courage and strength Lance would need.

“And now... I wish for you to personally meet someone Queen Luxia.” Allura informed, getting the Queen to look at her in confusion along with everyone else.

“Is it the Black Paladin?” she asked, noticing how the other still hasn't come out of his lion. Allura gave a small smile before shaking her head. “No... it is someone who's been wanting to see you for a long time.” Allura explained, immediately getting the Queen to freeze as Allura waved her hands over to the Black Lion.

“I know it's bad to ask, but ready?” Shiro asked, laughing at the playful slap of Lance's tail.

“Let's... go see mom.” Lance whispered, before they blasted off. Keith and Pidge joining Shiro's side when they came close and the Black Paladin making sure to show a good view of his passenger. Lance still couldn't look at his people nor his mother and instead focused on Pidge who gave him a thumb's up.

They continued to journey until finally they came to stop right in front of the Queen and Allura. Shiro gently pushed Lance to the front with Keith's and Pidge's help making Lance face his mother.

Lance gulped before looking up to see the shocked expression on his mother's features along with the disbelief. His siblings were looking just as surprised and one of his sister had her hands to her mouth to hold in her cry.

Lance watched his mother scan his body looking over everything and eyes staying a little too long to the Empire brand that he quickly covered with his hands. Bringing her beautiful eyes to look back at his ocean blue eyes. Breathing in and looking to his mate for support Lance was finally able to speak to the one person he hasn't seen in so many years.

“Hey Mom..... I missed you.” Lance spoke, his voice croaking as he looked at his mother.

Lance didn't have to say anything else and couldn't for he was wrapped in the arms of his mother. Her cries echoing through the whole village and beyond while his siblings cheered. With a little sigh of relief Lance rested his head onto his shoulder and closed his eyes.

He was safe.

And he was warm.

And while there was still so much to do he was able to allow himself some time to be with his mom.

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too.... my little ocean.”


End file.
